It's Only Natural
by broweyeds
Summary: Victoire felt herself on the brink of tears, but she refused to let herself cry again. Her times of crying over Teddy were long over; she wasn't some teenage girl anymore that needed him, she was a mature independent woman now.
1. Chapter 1

It had been years since she's seen him; lately he hadn't even crossed her mind. She was warped up in her new job, she even had a boyfriend. Things were going well for Victoire Weasley, she had been an established writer for the Daily Prophet, she vowed she would never write fake tabloid rubbish only hard hitting news worthy stories. She spent most of her time in and out of the Ministry finding out the latest stories, conversing with people of all departments. This is where she had met her boyfriend his name was Paul he worked in the department of Law in Enforcement, where he dealt with improper use of magic. They had been dating for almost a year now and recently moved in together.

"You have a lot of stuff" Paul said looking around his now cluttered flat, Victoire's things scattered everywhere. Victoire stood there hands on her hips looking out the sea of her belongings, trying to think of a way to organize. If Paul was anything he was neat, probably one of the most organized people Victoire knew. She knew for a fact the mess in front of them had been killing Paul.

"Bet you wish I hadn't moved in huh?" Victoire joked; Paul looked over at Victoire flashing her a smile.

"No matter how messy you are, I will still love you" Paul said making his way over to her giving her a kiss. Paul had been a rather attractive man he was about six foot with dirty blonde hair, eye's bluer than Victoire's, and a body that was built in a way no girl could resist. When he and Victoire had gotten together people raved how they were the picture perfect couple, Victoire's wavy strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes completing his, Victoire standing at 5'7 making him neither too short, nor tall for her.

"We've got dinner in an hour" Victoire reminded, even though she had been grown now she would never outgrow a Weasley family dinner.

"Oh…so I guess we can't sort this out till later" Paul said with pain in his voice. Victoire smiled,

"Alright how bout this I'll just go tonight, and you can sort out my mess of belongings" Victoire said, Paul's face instantly washing over with relief. Normally Paul would always come with her, but Victoire knew it wouldn't be worth it his mind would simply be on the fact that he left his house in a mess.

"Really are you sure" Paul asked, Victoire nodded.

"Positive" Victoire said giving him a swift kiss on the lips, she went to go change. Summer had just began in England Victoire favorite season of all time, she slipped on a periwinkle sundress that had been fitting at the top cinching at the waist then flowing down to her knees. It completed her hourglass figure very well; she smiled please with her decision. She braiding here bangs off to the side, letting the rest of her wavy strawberry blonde locks flow down here back. She threw on her favorite pair of strappy sandals, and off she went.

She arrived at the Burrow the whole house packed as usual, her little cousins rushed over to her once they spotted her.

"VICTOIRE!" Rose yelled, running over to her giving her a hug. This happened a couple times as she made her away out to the garden where they were having dinner tonight.

"Hey Vic where's Paul?" Ginny said pulling her into a hug.

"Oh we recently moved in, so he had to stay behind and clean the house" Victoire explained, the family full aware of Paul's OCD this hadn't been strange from them to hear. Ginny let out a laugh,

"I swear wish I found a guy who cleaned like that" Ginny joked,

"It's good and bad" Victoire mused, Harry came over to them.

"Victoire!" Harry said pulling her into a hug "How have you been?"

"Great! Me and Paul just moved in" Victoire said with a smile, Harry gave her a knowing look. The whole family had suspected that she and Paul were on the path to marriage.

"That's good!" Harry said, Victoire nodded as they dinner began. It was a typical Weasley dinner loud and disorganized but that was how they were and Victoire loved it.

"You know I heard from Teddy the other day" Harry said, Victoire's heart instantly skipped a beat. She hadn't heard his name in over a year now. Teddy had went off on his own about three years ago claiming he need to 'find himself' the family was very hurt by his abrupt leaving followed up by no contact up until recently.

"Oh how is he doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked,

"Good actually apparently he's out in Bulgaria training dragons" Harry said, the table getting slightly quieter, that had been another sore subject Charlie also hadn't spoke to the family in about a year and a half. After a fight with George he pretty much fell off the face of the earth,

"Yeah...apparently he recently met up with Charlie. He's teaching him the ropes" Harry said carefully knowing this was a lot for the family to hear. Victoire looked around the table shock played on almost everyone's face. Mrs. Weasley quickly regaining herself,

"Oh well isn't that nice" she said trying to force a smile. But everyone else didn't feel as forgiving,

"So Charlie can talk to Teddy huh? But doesn't have any fucking decency to write to any of us!" Ron shouted,

"The two of them can just run off together, ditching this family after everything we've done for both of them! Charlie is blood for god sakes!" Ron continued, Charlie and Ron had been rather close right before Charlie up and left. He had been very hurt when Charlie left without a word to him, they still haven't spoken.

"Ron please!" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded trying to keep her kids in order.

"No mum he's right Charlie owes us every single one of us an apology" George said,

"At least Teddy warned us! Said I'm going, don't expect much! And we didn't and that's what we got" George added, the mention of Teddy causing a twinge in Victoire's chest. Dominique who had been sitting next to Victoire sense her uneasiness grabbing her leg in comfort, _you okay?_ Dominique mouthed, Victoire nodded in reply.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad blood" Harry said not realizing how much the situation would escalated.

"Don't be sorry dear, these are things we need to know" Mrs. Weasley said reassuring him he did the right thing.

"So, how is Teddy did he say anything else?" Mr. Weasley asked, trying to move away from Charlie.

"Well he said he's doing great. He apologized for not writing for this long, but he said he needed time. I guess he meant some of his parents realities, made him get more of a sense of who he was" Harry continued, Victoire wishing she had stayed home helping Paul clean the house the more they talked about Teddy the more uneasy she became.

"That's great!" Hermione said

"Yeah, apparently he's a much better place now" Harry said glancing over at Victoire. Her stomach was knots, Teddy had always been somewhat depressed with losing his parents being an orphan it was hard not to be. Even though he put on a good face for everyone Victoire knew that it wasn't the case. Even when he was one of the most popular guys in Hogwarts it still didn't make him happy. Right before he left he had been very depressed, the pressure of growing up, doing something with his life aside from working at George's store had been getting to him. He claimed 'how could he start a career if he didn't even really know who he was' Victoire had to admit it was a good point. A couple days after that he was gone.

"Well that's good, god knows that boy derives to be in a good place for once" Mr. Weasley said. Teddy had a rough childhood everyone knew. Though Harry tried to take him in, Teddy's grandmother had refused to give up custody even though she wasn't raising him properly at all. Once Teddy was about thirteen Harry finally won in a custody battle taking Teddy as his own. Once dinner had ended Victoire quickly excused herself.

"Bye grandma I've gotta get back to Paul" Victoire said giving Mrs. Weasley a hug.

"Okay dear! Oh are you free any time this week?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Umm Wednesday actually why?" Victoire answered

"Would you mind coming by, I need your help with that cake your brother loves" Mrs. Weasley asked Victoire smiled, one of things her and her grandmother always had done together was bake.

"Of course, what time?" Victoire said

"Oh any time good for you I'll be around all day" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

"Okay I'll see you then" Victoire said saying her goodbyes to everyone else. Normally she wouldn't run out so quickly but she couldn't risk the chance of more talk of Teddy. Or worse they ask her about Teddy. It wasn't something she was ready to deal with, plus without Paul with here it had made it even harder. When she made it back to house the whole room that was once filled with her clutter was now all organized into different piles of different things. Paul lay asleep on the couch his glasses pushed up into his tousled hair, his shirt half tucked, one leg hanging of the couch. Victoire smiled she love d when Paul slept it had been the only time he was truly undone. Some people would say Victoire was crazy for being with Paul with all his little rules, his constant need for order, but Victoire loved it. She saw it as if they were challenging each other. Paul trying to get Victoire to see his orderly ways and Victoire teaching him to embrace the craziness in life, they were a great balance for each other. Victoire kissed Paul's forehead, he's eyes fluttering open at her touch.

"Oh sorry love I didn't mean to wake you" Victoire said sitting on the edge of the couch, Paul's hand sliding around her waist.

"It's fine, I need to finish up anyway" Paul said Victoire laughed brushing small wisps of hair out of Paul's face.

"Finish? Looks pretty finished to me" Victoire said looking out at her now neatly organized things.

"Show how much you know. You think all of this is just gonna sit here now I need to find the right place for the accordingly in the house" Paul explained, beginning to sit up on the couch but Victoire stopped him putting her hand on his chest pushing him back down to the couch a smirk playing on her lips.

"How bout you just relax right now" Victoire said bringing her head now to meet his kissing him on the lips. Paul smiled against her lips,

"I mean it's our first night living together, we need to celebrate" Victoire said softly as she began to kiss his neck, Paul's head falling back.

"I guess I can take a break" Paul mused, Victoire repositioned herself on the couch now startling Paul's lap. He looked up at Victoire her hair all pushed over to one side flowing down her shoulders, her eyes sparkling with lust as his unbuckled his pants. He couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have a girl like her. They spent the rest of their night having sex in various places of the house, Victoire successfully distracting him from his task for the night.

The next morning Victoire woke up, Paul had already been up since he was early riser the smell of coffee brining Victoire to the kitchen where she had found him. All of her stuff that was left out last night had been put away and organized accordingly to Paul's standards.

"You got up early and put everything away didn't you?" Victoire asked Paul turned around a guilty smile on his face.

"Well...I mean I had too" Paul said trying to think of a better reason but there wasn't. Victoire shook her head, wrapping her arms around him

"You didn't have too, you wanted too" Victoire said against his lips before giving him a morning kiss. Paul letting his hands drape loosely around her hips,

"You're perfect" Paul said Victoire smiled; though she knew she had been imperfect in so many ways Paul hadn't tried to change her. He loved her imperfections as perfections, and that's why Victoire loved him.

"Thank you love" Victoire said giving him another kiss. Paul handed her a cup of coffee just the way she liked it. They sat at breakfast eating Paul's perfectly made coffee and eggs, discussing their past and upcoming week. This had been what they did every Sunday morning they were together.

"How was dinner" Paul asked, Victoire's stomach twisted a bit.

"Alright, Harry heard from Teddy" Victoire said quietly, Paul looked at Victoire knowing that she and Teddy were very close before he left.

"Oh yeah…and?" Paul asked, Victoire shrugged.

"I was hard to hear I guess" Victoire admitted, Paul nodded putting his hand on hers.

"I know" Paul said.

"That's not all, he's with Charlie" Victoire finished, which should've been the hardest thing to say but for some reason it hadn't. Talking about Teddy had been much harder for her; Paul's face was in shock.

"Charlie really?" Paul asked in disbelief, Victoire nodded.

"Yeah they're working together, no word from Charlie though" Victoire added.

"I'm sorry Vic I know that must be hard for you and your family to hear" Charlie said rubbing her hand, Victoire nodded. It was hurtful, Teddy writing to Harry first and not her she felt as though she wanted to cry. Paul must've sensed her sadness as came over to her chair putting his arm around her kissing her forehead.

"I know it's hard your brother has been so distant but he'll come around" Paul said, Victoire nodded even though Charlie wasn't the one bringing up these emotions Victoire didn't bother to correct him. Victoire felt herself on the brink of tears, but she refused to let herself cry again. Her times of crying over Teddy were long over; she wasn't some teenage girl anymore that needed him, she was a mature independent woman now. She quickly regained herself taking a deep breath pushing all her thoughts of Teddy to the back of her mind.

"I know, I'm good now" Victoire said smiling up at Paul reassuring him it was okay. He gave her another kiss of the forehead,

"I love you" He said

"I love you too" Victoire replied.

Victorie's work week had been rather busy, come Wednesday she had almost forgotten she had to go to the Burrow to help her grandmother. She rushed over to the Burrow around four, hoping her grandmother had been true to her word of being home all day. She knocked on the door, before entering looking around the kitchen no one had been there.

"Hello? Grandma? Grandpa?" Victoire called, she heard someone call out from the garden. Victoire made her way out to the garden and what she was met with had almost made her sick. Her heart dropped down to her feet, she suddenly felt dizzy. There sat Teddy with Harry talking with grandmother his hair a turquoise blue somewhat shaggy, his eyes a golden brown as always. His once thin body more filled out with muscle now, his smile still dazzling. Teddy had noticed Victoire first their eyes locking; just in that moment it was like all the emotions and memories form three years ago came rushing back. Victoire wanted nothing but to turn around run away and never be face to face with Teddy ever again but she knew it was too late when she heard her name.

"Victoire! You're here! Look who stopped by for a visit!" Mrs. Weasley said in a cheery tone. Teddy smiled at her.

"Hi Vic" Teddy said softly, his voice sounding no different Victoire fought every urge to run knowing she had to put a good face on just for a couple minutes until she thought of a excuse to leave. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Hi" was all she was able to muster at the moment. Teddy stared at Victoire taking in every bit of her; she had really matured in the last couple of years. Her hair still the same strawberry blonde color he loved, just longer now with more wave. Her face slightly more matured, resembling her mothers. Her body still the same hour glass figure that drove Teddy crazy.

"Grandma, I just came by to tell you I don't have time to help you today. I wrote down the recipe for you but I need to go" Victoire finally blurted out, Mrs. Weasley face fell slightly. Victoire gave her a quick hug muttering goodbye to Harry and Teddy before fleeing the backyard. Victoire stood in the kitchen gathering her thoughts before she apparted back home. She leaned against the door letting her hit the wall she closed her eyes wishing she wasn't feeling the way she did. Why was it even three years Teddy still had this effect on her, no matter how furious she was with him no matter how much she wanted punch him square in the face for leaving her like he did, there was still a part of her that wanted to run into his arms again. See if things could be how they were; see if Victoire could actually make him happy this time. Victoire shook her head, in attempts to clear her head of all these thoughts. She took a deep breath regaining herself, before opening her eyes. She needed to get back to Paul, she needed to be reminded that her imperfections could make someone happy, she needed to get back to the man she loved. Paul_. I love Paul_, Victoire thought as if she was reminded herself and with that she was gone.

A/N: Okay I hope you enjoyed my new story, I'm really excited to write this one it's going to be good. Please let me know how you like it, any feedback is always good feedback! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy sat at the local pub, being back in England hadn't been as great as thought. The most important reason he had come here seemed to want nothing to do with him. Victoire looked as if she had seen a ghost when she laid eyes on Teddy. He downed his drink again; he knew he needed to get her alone. He needed to tell her his side of the story then maybe she would see, maybe then she would understand. Teddy had been wandering around Europe the past three years, trying to find himself. What he thought he needed to do. Sure meeting some of his relatives helped a little but he still felt something missing.

"You look like you've had a hell of a day" the bartender said coming over refilling his drink. Teddy nodded,

"Yeah you could say that" Teddy said looking up at the bartender. She had short brown hair and matching brown eyes, the opposite of Victoire, though very pretty none the less.

"Well drink up" she said with a smile, Teddy nodded following her advice knocking back his drink. As the night went on Teddy became more and more drunk and the more and more he wanted to find Victoire. He stumbled the streets, not knowing where Victoire had lived anymore wishing he did. Eventually he made it back to Harry's place where he was staying Ginny had been in the kitchen making herself some tea since she couldn't sleep.

"Gin!" Teddy exclaimed, Ginny instantly whirled around putting her hand over Teddy's mouth.

"The kids are sleeping!" Ginny hissed, not wanting them to wake.

"Sorry" Teddy mumbled against her hand, Ginny slowly taking her hand away from his mouth watching his closing making sure he wouldn't yell again.

"Are you drunk?" she asked, smelling the booze coming from him, Teddy simply shrugged.

"Maybe" He said plopping himself onto the nearby kitchen chair.

"That's a yes" Ginny said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Where is Vic?" Teddy said, his words slightly slurred. Ginny looked at him uneasily,

"Teddy I can't tell you that, at least right now" Ginny sad Teddy looked up at her in confusion.

"Why not?" Teddy pressed, wanting nothing more than to see Victoire right now.

"Because you are going to try and find her and at this hour and your state it's not apporeratie" Ginny said choosing her words carefully, she didn't want to be the one to break to Teddy that Victoire had a boyfriend and a serious one at that.

"Does she work?" Teddy asked, not really knowing anything about her recent doings because he had been too afraid to ask. Ginny nodded in response,

"Yes she's one of the top writers for the Daily Prophet" Ginny said joining him at the table giving him some tea.

"Vic always loved to write" Teddy mused remembering back in Hogwarts she had written a lot .

"Yes she did" Ginny agreed.

"You should get some sleep Teddy" Ginny concluded, she knew the more Teddy stay awake the more his thoughts would get the best of him. Teddy nodded slowly pulling his body up from the table making his way only to the near by couch till he collapsed and fell asleep.

Victoire sat at her desk at home, she had this desk since she was a child and she loved it. It was old and worn the paint chipping in various places, but that's why she loved it. She tapped her quill on the parchment trying to think of a headline for her current story but it seemed as though writers block had been taking over her brain. Paul had finally come home,

"Hello love" He said coming up behind putting a big sunflower in front of her face. Victoire's face broke out into a smile; sunflowers had always been her favorite ever since she was a kid.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Victoire exclaimed taking the flower looking up at Paul.

"Just like you my dear" Paul said with smile giving her a kiss on the lips.

"What's the occasion?" Victoire asked, considering Paul hadn't gotten her flowers very often.

"Well I was walking through the market picking up some food for dinner, which by the way I'm going to cook a delicious dinner tonight, and I saw this sunflower that was flawless bigger and more beautiful than the rest reminded me of you so I just had to get it for you" Paul explained as he unpacked the food into the kitchen.

"You are so incredibly amazing" Victoire said pulling Paul away from the bags pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Oh also I saw your grandma, she wants us to come for dinner tomorrow. I told her we'd be there" Paul said going back to his groceries, Victoire suddenly froze in place remembering the last time she had been at the Borrow. It had been three days since she had since Teddy, and she wasn't planning on seeing him again.

"Do you know who's gonna be there" Victoire asked, Paul looking at her confused.

"What do you mean? Your family of course" Paul said.

"Right" Victoire said thinking of ways to figure out if Teddy would be there. She knew she couldn't to any of her aunt or uncles houses in risk that Teddy was staying there. Though she had a hutch he would be staying at Harrys.  
"Honey are you okay you look a little distracted" Paul asked, Victoire quickly snapped out of her trace.

"Yeah sorry love" Victoire said forcing a smile of her face. She helped Paul with dinner that night, distracting herself from what was waiting for her at the Burrow tomorrow. She had hoped that it wasn't what she expected, but she knew in her gut she was wrong.

Paul and Victoire arrived at the Burrow early as usual, Victoire scanning the room fanatically for sings of Teddy but he wasn't there. Slightly relieved hoping that maybe he had left already since Harry and Ginny had already been there. Dinner had preceded as usual still no signs of Teddy, Victoire suddenly becoming relaxed for the first time all day. The night had been coming to an end, with no Teddy and sight. Victoire felt silly for getting so worked up for no reason. Suddenly an owl flew in, coming straight towards Paul holding an official letter in its beak. It being Saturday Paul barley got work letters unless there were very important.

"I'm so sorry about this, I don't know what this is about" Paul said apologizing for having an owl fly in at dinner.

"Oh don't worry dear" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile, Paul opened the letter reading it over carefully.

"Oh wow, looks like I'm needed at the office" Paul said, looking at Victoire.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm not exactly sure they wouldn't give me many details just that there's a big case that it top priority I need to be present for right now" Paul explained, Victoire nodded knowing that Paul needed to leave.

"That's fine dear, I'll see you later" Victoire said,

"I'm so sorry I have run like this dinner was lovely as always" Paul said feeling bad for leaving at such short notice he bid his goodbyes. Slowly people left one by one Victoire hanging back not really wanting to go back to an empty house just yet.

"It's such a nice night out" Ginny mused,

"It really is I could sit out here all night" Victoire said finishing her glass of wine.

"Anyone else want another while I'm up" Victoire asked getting up to refill her wine, Ginny nodded handing Victoire he glass. Once Victoire was in the kitchen she searched for the wine bottle not being able to find it at first, distracted she hadn't noticed someone had come into the house.

"Victoire" said an all too familiar voice, she didn't need to turn around to know who it was she froze in place as if his voice paralyzer her.

"Vic?" said the voice again, Victoire stood up not wanting to turn around but did anyway and there he was. Teddy Lupin staring at her with his big brown eyes again, she eyed him wondering how he got here, why he was here.

"Why are you here" Victoire snapped, her anger finally surfacing.

"I'm here to see you" Teddy said simply, Victoire ignored her heart flutter trying to focus on her anger.

"What do you need to see me for?" Victoire spat, putting her hands on her hips. Teddy knew she was mad he didn't blame her all he wanted was for to listen to him.

"I need to talk to you" Teddy said, part of Victoire wanted to say yes, she wanted to hear Teddy out. But another part of her had deiced it was over.

"We have nothing to talk about" Victoire said, the words alone hurting Teddy but he wasn't prepared to leave without a fight. He stepped closer to her, causing Victoire to step back

"That's not true" Teddy said closing in on Victoire who had been backed up against the counter.

"No Teddy we don't. You left, and that was the end" Victoire said trying to stay strong but the closer Teddy got the more she felt herself turn to jelly, she hated that he could make her feel like this so easily.

"Can you just hear me out" Teddy begged reaching out to brush a piece of hair out of her face. His fingers barley bushed against her skin but still felt the electricity between them. Victoire knew she couldn't give in, she was finally happy now. She was finally living her life without thinking about him every single day wonder what she did wrong. No she wouldn't go back to that she couldn't, she had Paul. He loved her for who she was, he was amazing to her, he was the one Victoire needed to be with. Not Teddy.

"Don't touch me" Victoire growled the anger boiling back up in her again.

"You don't get the right to touch me anymore! I finally got you out of my head! I am finally happy with someone else!" Victoire yelled Teddy's face instantly fell. This had been what he was afraid of Victoire would be with someone else. Victoire studied his face, knowing that he had finally got the message. Victoire pushed past Teddy, trying is escape from him but he grabbed her arm pulling her back toward him.

"Please just hear me out" Teddy asked one last time, Victoire pulled her arm from his grasp.

"No. I'm sorry" Victoire said chocked out, it was taking all her might to not break down and cry right then and there. She then apparted back to her flat, Teddy stood there brokenhearted. He wanted nothing more to run away again, but he knew it wouldn't help. He would still be missing the one thing that made him truly happy.

"Vic what's taking so long" Ginny said coming into the kitchen upon seeing Teddy her face fell.

"Where's Victoire?" Ginny asked

"She left" Teddy said flatly running his hands through his hair frustrated.

"Why didn't anymore tell me she had a boyfriend" Teddy asked frustrated, Ginny looked at him with sympathy.

"I'm sorry Teddy. We didn't know how long you'd be around, we just…didn't" Ginny said knowing there really wasn't a good reason why they kept Paul a secret.

"She won't even talk to me" Teddy said

"She's a Weasley, we're stubborn. She'll come around" Ginny said trying confront him.

Victoire lay in her bed, Paul flooed earlier saying he was going have to spend most of the night at the office. Though Victoire knew it wasn't his fault she wanted him here with her so badly. Victoire thoughts kept bringing her back to Teddy. Seeing him today had brought back old memories good and bad. Ones she had tried so hard to suppress. But it was too late now; she let her mind run wild as she thought back to her times with Teddy.

_They sat in the library like they did most week nights, sharing a table papers speared out all over the place. Victoire engrossed in her book, Teddy stealing glances at her as he wrote his essay. Teddy had his eye on Victoire Weasley for a while now, _

_"Hey can you pass me some more parchment" Teddy asked with a smirk, it had been the fifth time he had asked within the past five minutes. Victoire looked up from her book annoyed_

_"You need more? Already?" Victoire asked annoyed throwing a whole stack at him before getting back to her book. Teddy simply laughed; getting Victoire riled up had been one of his favorite things to do. Victoire peered at Teddy over the top of her book, trying so hard not to break a smile. Teddy knew even though Victoire acted annoyed that she secretly loved it. They locked eyes, Teddy staring deeply waiting for her face to break out into her enchanting smile but she held her ground. Teddy knew he had to step up his game crumbling a piece of parchment, waiting till her eyes returned to her book, then launching it right at her face. Victoire brought her head up a smile playing on her lips, which she quickly hid._

_"Teddy what the hell!" Victoire hissed, trying her best to sound mad._

_"I'm trying to study" she added, Teddy rolled his eyes. He knew she was past studying; they were playing the game the always played. Stealing glances at each other, flirty touches, as if they were both testing who would give in first and kiss the other. But it never happened, not yet at least. Teddy looked at Victoire her eyes full of fire. _

_"Please you're not studying" Teddy said back with a smirk, Victoire kept a stone cold face putting up her best efforts. _

_"Yes I am" she whispered slouching back into her chair bring her book back up to her face. Teddy leaned back crossing his arms over his chest, taking in Victoire. She peered over the top of her book again thinking Teddy hadn't been looking but he was. Her face instantly broke into a wide smile; she quickly pulled the book up to cover her face. A smile played on Teddy's lips he knew he had won, he lowered Victoire's book revealing her beaming face her checks flushed pink. _

_"You win…I'm not studying" Victoire said softly, Teddy smirked_

_"I always do" Teddy said Victoire rolled her eyes._

_"Please" she said giving him a look. _

_"Let's go down to kitchens and get a snack" Teddy said, Victoire looked at him mulling over the idea when she finally nodded._

_"Okay" she answered they got up walking down the quiet halls of Hogwarts. _

_"You know Teddy when my father asks me why I'm doing so poorly in my classes I'm going to have to blame you" Victoire said looking back at Teddy with a devilish smile. Teddy raised an eyebrow at her,_

_"Oh yeah? It's not my fault you're distracted by my good looks" Teddy said suggestively moving closer to Victoire who was standing her ground._

_"I don't think that's it" Victoire said sarcastically, looking up at Teddy who was inches from her now._

_"Yea…then what is it?" Teddy asked but Victoire never got to answer because Teddy's lips came crashing down onto hers. Victoire immediately responded wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. It had been this moment she had been waiting for, all the teasing and flirting over the years had built up a large amount of sexual tension. And it was finally happening Teddy was actually kissing her. Teddy pulled away slowly looking down at Victoire smile on her face, eyes sparkling up at him._

_"I've been wanting to do that for a while now" Teddy said softly, Victoire laughed_

_"Oh you have no idea" Victoire replied before pulling him into another kiss. _

Tears now falling down Victoire's face thinking back on her and Teddy's first kiss. At that time it had been the best day of her life, she was so happy. It was all she wanted was for Teddy to kiss her, and he did many times after that. It's funny how something can make you so happy at one point in your life and now it's something you had wished never happened. Victoire had to remind herself that it wasn't all good with Teddy there was bad, plenty of bad. But when looking back, it's hard to remember those times. She wiped the tears from her face, cursing herself for crying. Victoire knew if Paul had been here this night would've gone very differently. She got up from the bed knowing sleep was nowhere near, fixing herself some tea to help calm her. She stood in the dark kitchen waiting for her tea to boil, not bothering to turn on the lights. There was a loud crack from the other room, she had figured it was Paul just getting home she couldn't wait to see him. She wiped her eyes once more making sure any trace of tears were gone. She rounded the corner,

"Hey love ho-"Victoire stopped mid-sentence when she saw Teddy standing in her front room.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Victoire yelled,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just need to talk to you" Teddy urged

"How dare you just show up at my house! My house I share with my boyfriend, and think I'll talk to you" Victoire yelled

"You're living with this bloke?" Teddy said in shock

"Yes!" Victoire snapped Teddy took a deep breath trying hard to hold in his anger.

"Just listen to me" Teddy begged once more Victoire looked at Teddy shaking her head, not able to find her words.

"Please, just hear me out. Then I'm gone" Teddy added she knew he wouldn't let it go, Teddy had been a very strong headed person. Finally giving in she nodded,

"Fine" Victoire said flatly motioning for him to speak.

"First of all I'm sorry. I never should've left you, I know that now but at the time I was lost and depressed" Teddy started out Victoire knew her eyes were on the brink again but she tired her hardest to hold them in.

"Once I left I immediately wanted to come back to you, but just you no one else. I was so sick everybody looking down at me for not finding a real job just hanging around with you all the time so I couldn't bring myself to come back" Teddy continued, Victoire stood there her arms tightly crossed over her chest trying her best to keep her emotions in check.

"And we left on such a bad note, I thought you hated me. I thought even if I wrote you wouldn't response and that would've hurt more than not writing, so I never wrote. But I still thought about you every single day, still do, wondering what could've been if I stayed. Eventually I ended up in Bulgaria I saw your uncle he offered me a place to stay and job helping out at his work. Being with him made me realize I didn't want to do what he was doing, I didn't want to avoid people in my life that truly helped me and meant something to me. That's when I wrote to Harry, who had been luckily welcoming and understanding. I thought about writing to you but I was afraid, of this very situation. You hating me not even being able to talk to me, having someone else making you happy that isn't me" Teddy said, looking around the picture perfect house she shared with Paul. Victoire took a deep breath, knowing she couldn't cry in front of Teddy.

"But the truth is I deserve it. Seeing this, how happy you are without me, the cold shoulder all of it. Because I was the asshole who travelled all over just to realize that he left to best thing in his life behind" Teddy finished. A tear escaped from Victoure's eyes sliding down her face, though she wanted to mad wanted to yell, she couldn't.

"Is that all?" Victoire chocked out, Teddy's nodded. Victoire bit her lip to hold back more tears that were begging to fall.

"I'm sorry Victoire" Teddy said softly, before he was gone with a pop. Victoire didn't hold back anymore she let the tears fall, she didn't care anymore. Victoire sat on her kitchen floor crying till she had no more tears, eventually drifting off to sleep her head fall back against the counter, her tear streaked face now at peace while she slept.

Paul came home in the early hours of the morning, finding Victoire asleep on the kitchen floor.

"Victoire?" he said shaking her awake, Victoire eyes flew open being met with Paul's. Relief washing over throwing her arms around him pulling him into the hug she desperately needed.

"What's wrong love?" Paul said sensing she wasn't okay.

"Teddy came by last night" Victoire said, not wanting to talk about it but knew she needed too. Paul pulled away looking into Victoire's eyes.

"What happened?" Paul asked Victoire took a deep breath.

"He just brought up some bad memoires" Victoire said, Paul nodded.

"I know that you two were such good friends before he left. Must've been hard not hearing from him all these years" Paul said pulling Victoire into another hug, and then it dawned on her. She had never told Paul that she and Teddy used to date. When he was brought up she said very little, mostly just how they used to be close.

"I have something that might cheer you up" Paul said pulling away from the hug smiling. Victoire looked up at him in question.

"What?" Victoire said her brow frowned in confusion. Paul reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. Victoire's eyes got wide, her heart fluttering.

"Victoire Weasley, I love you so much. You are my life, will you marry me?" Paul asked opening the small box revealing a princess cut diamond ring. Victoire eyes grew wider, putting her hands over her mouth in shock. She looked up at Paul, not sure if this was actually happening.

"Well?" Paul said with a smile, Victoire didn't know what came over her. All of her emotions were mixed up into one big ball of confusion.

"I can't" she blurted out without thinking, Paul's face instantly fell. Victoire looked up at him in panic she didn't know why she had said that. Paul was good for her, she wanted to be with him. She didn't know what came over her.

A/N: Well what do you think? Rather a cliff hanger, I'm almost done with the next chapter it'll be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Victoire sat in her sister flat a complete mess, it seemed lately crying was her thing. Once she had stupidly turned down Paul's proposal she went to her sisters to get her mind straight. Her sister bought over two very full glasses of wine. Victoire chugging the first half of her glass, alcohol seemed to be the only thing that made sense right now.

"I am a bloody idoit" Victoire said looking at sister, she had always been slightly jealous of her younger sister. She always looked perfect not matter what the circumstances. Dominique had been a spitting image of their mother, getting the looks of a veela. But Victoire and her sister had become rather close in the past couple years, mostly because when Teddy left her Victoire was an absolute wreck and Dominique help put her back together.

"No you're not, you were just nervous" Dominique reasoned, another thing Victoire envied she had always been able to keep her tempter in check. Almost unheard of in the Weasley family but she did it she was always the voice of reason.

"I don't know…" Victoire said thinking to Teddy's visit to her last night. Dominique looked at her in question.

"You aren't telling me something" Dominique said knowing her sister well enough to know when she's hiding something.

"What…no…"Victoire said softly, Dominique gave her a knowing look making Victoire cave.

"Okay maybe I didn't tell you all of it" Victoire continued.

"That's what I thought, spill it" Dominique said, Victoire took a deep breath before she began to tell Dominique what happened.

"Alright, well before Paul came home Teddy came over I guess someone told him my address" Victoire started, Dominique's eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, and he apologized for everything; saying he was afraid to write to me because he thought I hated him. And how he deserved to be ignored by me and to see me happy with someone else because he was the one that made the mistake of leaving me behind, when I was the one thing that made him truly happy" Victoire explained, Dominique sitting there trying to process all the information that her sister just told her.

"So you're telling me hours before Paul proposed Teddy came to your house apologized for everything, basically spilling his heart out to you, and you're sitting her wondering why you said no?" Dominique said as if it had been so obvious why Victoire was feeling the way she was. Victoire just looked at her in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about Dom?" Victoire asked

"I'm talking about you said no because of Teddy" Dominique explained, Victoire shook her head.

"No, no. Teddy doesn't have that power over me anymore" Victoire defended not wanting to believe it.

"He does though Vic, there is literally no other reason in the world you would've turned down Paul at any other time in your life" Dominique said, the words harsh to hear maybe because they were true but Victoire refused to believe it.

"No….no" Victoire said softly downing her glass of wine as the explanation had become more clear. It was Teddy he had only come back into her life for a week now and he already managed to completely fuck up everything she had going for her. Dominique promptly refilled Victoire's wine glass looking at her in sympathy.

"I hate him" Victoire said trying not to cry again, but she knew it was no use.

"I know" Dominique said rubbing her hand in comfort.

"He can't just come back into my life like that and fuck up everything!" Victoire shouted, the tears falling down her face yet again.

"It's like he did it on purpose, like he knew Paul was going to ask me to marry him and he just decided to fuck with my emotions once again" Victoire said through cries but she regained herself quickly finishing another glass of wine she stood up.

"I need to talk to him" Victoire said in anger, Dominique looked at her wearily.

"I don't know Vic you should at least wait till morning, you're a little drunk" Dominique said trying to reason with her.

"I don't give a shit. He needs to hear my side of the story now" Victoire shouted before she left with a pop. She brought herself luckily all in one piece to Harry and Ginny's house, it was dark everyone appeared to be asleep.

"Who's there" Harry said coming down the stairs wand at the ready.

"It's just me Victoire Uncle Harry" Victoire said trying her best to steady her voice. Harry flipped on the light.

"Oh hey what are you doing here at such a late hour" Harry asked, confused why his niece was in his kitchen at two in the morning.

"Oh well I'm looking for Teddy please tell me he's here" Victoire said

"Oh erm actually he went out to the bar, he hasn't come back yet" Harry explained, Victoire pursed her lips thinking of what she could do next.

"Um you're welcome to wait here for him if you want" Harry offered, Victoire nodded.

"Yea I think I'll do that. Thanks Uncle Harry" Victoire said, Harry nodding heading back upstairs to sleep. Once Harry disappeared Victoire searched the kitchen for any type of alcohol she could find, eventually stumbling upon fire whiskey she popped open the bottle sitting at the table and she waited. It didn't take long till Teddy finally showed up, completely drunk off his ass. He stumbled through the door grabbing the door frame for support.

"A little drunk huh" Victoire spat, watching Teddy struggle to stand. At the sound of her voice he whipped around so fast almost falling over, grabbing the chair for support.

"Victoire?!" Teddy said in utter shock, he couldn't believe she was here.

"Why..are you…" Teddy said not being able to get all the words out.

"Why am I here?" Victoire said finishing Teddy's sentence, he nodded in response.

"I'm here to give you a piece of my mind" Victoire said

"Sit your ass down" Victoire demanded, Teddy followed her orders promptly sitting in the chair.

"You are a fucking asshole. I hope you know" Victoire started out, Teddy simply nodded.

"You can't just come waltzing back into my life, thinking you can say sorry and win me back!" Victoire said angrily trying to keep her voice down.

"I wasn't trying to win you back! I left didn't I!" Teddy responded, Victoire rolled her eyes annoyed slamming her hand down on the table in front of Teddy.

"Oh please Teddy if I didn't have a boyfriend you would've tried everything in your power to get me back" Victoire growled,

"And that's not fucking fair! You can't do that to a girl! You can't fuck around with my emotions like that!" Victoire yelled, her emotions flooding back to her.

"You can't just come back and give me all the answers to things that drove me crazy for two years. Wondering why you left, why I didn't make you make happy wondering what was so wrong with me that you couldn't even write to me. Then you stand in my house last night, telling me I was the best god damn thing that ever happened to you. That you thought about me every day just like I did. And I thought damn, well maybe I should've waited for you. You actually made me feel fucking guilty for a spilt second!" Victoire yelled, a tear streaking her face but she didn't care.

"But then I remembered I was happy, I have everything I wanted with Paul. I didn't need you especially after all the nasty things you said before you left. I had a healthy loving relationship just what I needed there was no need to second guess that. But you made me do that; you made me second guess my amazing relationship" Victoire continued, Teddy looked at Victoire her eyes red from crying, her face stained with tears. He hated seeing her like this, it seemed that he was always the one to make her look like this and he hated it.

"Because for some god damn reason you still have like power over me; this pull that I can't get rid of. And I absolutely hate you for that. I fucking hate it. Not because you left me, or never wrote those are things I could get over with time. But that fact that you can still make my knees weak, and turn my world upside down in a matter of minutes, I hate you for that Teddy because it's not fucking fair." Victoire growled, her face inches from his in order to get her point across. She took a deep breath wiping her tears from her face, sitting back down in the chair across from him. Victoire put her head in hands, it was clear now Dominique was right, her feelings for Teddy had always been there hiding; it just took one look from Teddy and they were back.

"Paul proposed the morning after you came" Victoire continued, Teddy looked up at her in question. He's stomach in knots he couldn't believe that Victoire, _his_ Victoire was engaged.

"I said no." Victoire said through a shaky voice looking Teddy straight in eyes. A tear falling down her face, Teddy reached out wiping it away. And there it was again the electrifying feeling of Teddy touching her skin once again.

"Do you love him?" Teddy asked all he wanted was Victoire to be happy even if it wasn't with him. Victoire nodded slowly.

"Yes, very much" Victoire said, the words harsh for Teddy to hear but he kept his composer. He nodded

"Then what's the problem, go find him and get him back" the words hard for Teddy to say but he knew it was right. He knew Victoire deserved to be happy.

"The problem is he's not you" Victoire admitted, she thought back on her year with Paul. Though it had been amazing she had been comparing him to Teddy all along whether she meant to or not. Teddy looked at her with hopeful eyes; Victorie's still full of sadness.

"But you're not good for me Teddy" Victoire finished. Teddy's face fell he bit his lip in order to hold back the hurt. Even though that could've been the most hurtful thing Victoire had ever said to him, he knew it was true.

"I'm sorry. You need to go get him back, you deserve to be happy" Teddy said, his voice shaky trying so hard to hold in his emotions. With that he went upstairs, leaving Victoire to herself in the kitchen. Victoire knew what she did was right, but she couldn't help but still feel like shit. She knew she couldn't stay at Harry's but her body seemed to be frozen in place. She sat there for a couple minutes, before finally peeling herself from the chair going back to her sisters. Dominique still in the kitchen waiting for Victoire to return once she heard a pop, she turned around quickly looking at Victoire for answers. Victoire grabbed the wine bottle from the table taking a swig right from the bottle.

"Well that was stupid" Victoire mumbled, not wanting to cry or feel awful like she did now but instead drown her sorrows in alcohol.

The next morning Paul knocked on Dominique's door, hoping to find Victoire. Dominique opened the door gracing Paul with her perfect smile.

"Hi Paul" Dominique said, Paul nodded.

"Hello Dominique please tell me Victoire's here" Paul said worried, he had went friend's place after proposing giving Victoire time to herself but when he came back he hadn't expected her to be gone.

"Yes, she's sleeping though now" Dominique explained knowing that if Victoire was awoken anytime soon she would have the worst hangover ever.

"Do you mind if I wait till she wakes up" Paul asked, Dominique nodded

"Of course" Dominique said inventing Paul in leading him to the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea?" Dominique asked, Paul nodded looking around the house. It had been very organized and clean, just how Paul liked he couldn't help but think how different Victoire and her sister had been.

"Here you are" Dominique said handing him a hot cup of tea.

"Oh thank you, you have a nice place here" Paul said

"Thank you" Dominique said with a smile

"She probably hates me huh" Paul said referring to Victoire Dominique shook her head.

"No not at all, why would she" Dominique said thinking if anything Paul would be the one to hate Victoire.

"Because I just left her after she said no, I panicked I thought we were on the same page but I guess not" Paul explained.

"I know she loves you, and feels awful for turning you down. In all honestly she doesn't even know why she did it" Dominique explained, trying to let Paul see Victoire's side. After seeing Teddy last night Victoire had told Dominique that she wanted nothing to do with Teddy every again, that she was going to go back to Paul and spend the rest of her life with him. Because that's what she needed.

"I hope you're right, I love Victoire so much I hope this doesn't ruin our relationship" Paul said

"I won't as long as you don't let it" Dominique reassured, Paul nodded.

"You really know how to put people at ease" Paul said, Dominique laughed.

"I'm known as the family peace keeper" Dominique said

"I should go check on Vic, I'll be right back" she added getting up from the table.

"Victoire!" Dominique whispered trying to get her sister up. Victoire groaned not wanting to face the world just yet.

"You need to get up. Paul's here" Dominique said causing Victorie's eyes to fly open.

"Are you serious!" Victoire exclaimed, grabbing her head in pain.

"Oh god my head" Victoire said, Dominique shoved a vile into her hand.

"Take this" she muttered Victoire not questioning her sister knowing exactly what she had given her. Once she finished the vile substance she felt much better.

"Thank you" Victoire said before getting up checking herself in the mirror. She had looked awful her face pale, her hair a mess, heavy bags under her eyes from stained make up and crying. She turned to her sister,

"I look like a fucking mess" Victoire said Dominique rushed to her side turning her towards the mirror again; she waved her wand around Victoire mutter some spells. Victoire watched as her hair transformed into her perfect waves, her face now clean from any old make up giving her a refreshed look.

"Damn, you need to teach me that spell" Victoire said thanking her sister before going out into the kitchen to see Paul.

"Hi" Victoire said softly, Paul's head instantly shooting up looking at Victoire his face broke out into a smile. He got up pulling Victoire into a hug,

"Oh Victoire I'm sorry" he said Victoire looked at him in question.

"Sorry what are you sorry for? I'm the one who's sorry" Victoire said

"I shouldn't have left you, I felt so bad" Paul explained, Victoire stood there not believing her ears. Paul had been sorry even after Victoire had rejected him.

"No don't you had every right to leave. I'm sorry for rejecting you, I don't know what came over me" Victoire said, looking up into Paul's big blue eyes.

"It's okay love, I just don't want this to ruin our relationship" Paul said sincerely, Victoire felt relief wash over her. She wasn't used to being with something who was so understanding like Paul.

"It won't. I love you so much" Victoire said pulling him into another hug.

"What do you say we head back home?" Paul said giving her a kiss on the lips. Victoire nodded,

"I would love that" Victoire replied, looking up at Paul with a smile sure he was no Teddy but that's exactly why she was with him.

Teddy began to pack his things; he knew there was no reason to stick around anymore. Victoire was happy and in love, there was no room for Teddy to be in the picture anymore.

"Leaving so soon?" Harry asked coming into Teddy's room.

"Yeah, I can't stay anymore" Teddy said, Harry nodding knowing Victoire had been here last night.

"You talked with Victoire last night?" Harry asked, Teddy nodded

"Yeah, didn't go very well to say the least" Teddy said.

"I figured as much" Harry said, sitting on Teddy's bed.

"Ya know I always thought you two would end up together" Harry continued.

"Yeah…you and me both. Doesn't look that way though" Teddy said disappointed, wishing Harry wouldn't talk about Victoire anymore.

"Listen, don't give up on just yet Teddy" Harry urged, Teddy shot Harry an annoyed look.

"You don't know what you're talking about Harry" Teddy said, shaking his head in doubt. Harry simply shrugged

"No I believe I do because I've seen you two together, and I've seen her with Paul. Sure she's happy with Paul but it doesn't compare to the way she was with you" Harry explained Teddy just shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, she already told me she doesn't want me. That I'm not good for her" Teddy spat, not wanting to bring up what Victoire said last night.

"No good for her? Why would she say that?" Harry asked confused, but Teddy just shrugged. Not wanting to go into details of his and Victoire's relationship that most of the family didn't know about. He thought back at one of their worst times.

_Teddy stumbled through the porthole, clearly he was drunk again. Victoire got up from the chair she sat in rushing over to him._

_"Teddy what are you doing" Victoire hissed at him, Teddy looked up at her._

_"What are you talkin' bout Vic" Teddy slurred, Victoire took a deep breathe throwing Teddy's arm over her shoulder pulling up so he was standing up right. _

_"I'm talking about you being piss drunk on a Monday night at 9 o'clock" Victoire snapped helping him to the stairs up to his room. This wasn't a surprise to Victoire around this time of year Teddy had always gotten more depressed than usual. It was nearing the time his parents had died, it hit him hard every year and as he got older turning to alcohol seemed to be his best way to cope, leaving Victoire as his babysitter. Finally reaching his room Victoire let go of Teddy causing him to sway and almost fall,_

_"Go sit on the bed" Victoire said knowing the only thing to fix this was sleep. _

_"Don't tell me what to do" Teddy spat, stumbling his way to the bathroom. Victoire rolled her eyes; it was going to be one of these nights. Victoire sat on Teddy's bed waiting for him to reemerge from the bathroom, a couple minutes passed and he finally stumbled out knocking some things over in the process._

_"Oh come on Ted" Victoire said getting up picking up the things he knocked over, Teddy eyed her._

_"Shut up Vic just because you're a fucken straight edge doesn't mean I can't drink " he slurred Victoire turned around trying her best to keep her cool knowing arguing with Teddy in his state was absolutely pointless._

_"Never said you couldn't" Victoire said, Teddy plopped himself on the bed then one of his roommates came into the room._

_"Hey Ted, Hey Victoire" Jon said with a smiled, Victoire smiled back politely. _

_"Hey Jon" she said, Teddy glared at them jealously washing over him immediately. Jon searched the room, _

_"Looking for this?" Victoire said picking up Jon's charms book, he smiled taking it from her._

_"Yes! Thanks!" he said and with that he left. Victoire looked over at Teddy, who looked rigid and angry,_

_"What the fuck was that" Teddy accused,_

_"What?" Victoire asked_

_"You and Jon? What the fuck Vic" Teddy spat, Victoire looked at him in confusion she knew that Teddy wasn't making sense. She knew it was just the alcohol taking over, making the worst of him come out. But she hated it, this had been becoming a regular a occurrence lately she knew what was about to happen. They were going to fight, and awful explosive fight where Victoire would end up hurt and Teddy would simply say the most awful nasty things before passing out and waking up the next morning not remembering a thing. _

_"Teddy you know nothing is going on between us" Victoire said trying her best to keep her voice calm hoping she could save the situation._

_"Oh please you probably had your eye on him for a while now just using me to get to him!" Teddy yelled, _

_"No Teddy! It's absolutely absurd!" Victoire said going over to join him on the bed, she went to take his hand in hers but he pulled it away instantly. _

_"I don't even know why I'm with you" Teddy mumbled the words stung Victoire but she knew they weren't true. She bit her lip, trying to hold her tears in. _

_"Teddy I love you, only you" Victoire said, Teddy looked at her in question as if he didn't believe her._

_"Do you though?" He asked eyeing her Victoire nodded. _

_"No you don't" Teddy snapped, Victoire nodded again trying to take his hand again but he wouldn't let her._

_"Why do you think I don't love you" Victoire said trying to keep her voice even, though she was on the brink of tears._

_"If you loved me I wouldn't be" Teddy stopped mid-sentence just staring off into space. _

_"What?" Victoire asked her voice shaky now, _

_"I wouldn't be so fucken depressed!" Teddy said kicking the bedside table in anger. Victoire felt her heart drop, this wasn't the first time she's heard this but it still hurt everytime._

_"I'm sorry Teddy I love you so much, I try to help you I do" Victoire explained, Teddy dropped his head into his hands. _

_"But you can't!" Teddy said in anger standing up from the bed pacing the room now. _

_"You can't because you don't fucken know" Teddy said, banging his fist against the wall. _

_"Know what?" Victoire pressed, her eyes watering up now. _

_"You don't know what it feels like to feel like this! Fucking depressed all the time! Not having your parents and even knowing your parents!" Teddy shouted, a tear slid down Victoire's face. _

_"I need someone who knows" Teddy said softly running a hand throw his hair avoiding Victorie's gaze. She stood up forcing him to look at her, tears on running down her face. She grabbed his face pulling towards her making him look directly into her eyes._

_"You are a fucking asshole. You take me for granted; you never appreciate anything I fucking do. Then you say these awful things to me when you're drunk not remembering a god damn thing in the morning! And what do I fucking do! I wake up the next day and I forgive you! I fucking forgive you! And you still have the nerve to tell me that you don't need me! That you don't want me! Well I've got news for you if it weren't for me you'd probably be dead by now!" Victoire shouted she was sick and tired of letting Teddy walk all over her when he was like this. It was time for her to finally stand up for herself; Teddy yanked her hand away from his face. Victoire looked in his eyes, they were filled with anger and sadness he was on the brink of tears she could tell._

_"Maybe you should learn then, we're not meant for each other" Teddy spat, Victoire felt her world crumble around her. Sure they had fought and said nasty things, but never had they questioned whether they should be together. The tears flowed down Victoire's face she was absolutely heart broken, though she wanted to stay wanted to beg Teddy to see he was wrong she just couldn't. She pushed past Teddy running out of the room, she sat at the bottom of the stairs putting her head in her hands letting herself sob. In the back of her mind she hoped Teddy would follow her, come find her apologize for how wrong he was, beg her to take him back. But she knew she was only fooling herself it wasn't going to happen. She heard the door slam, confirming her thoughts. She sat there for a while, letting herself wallow for a bit till she finally gathered herself going back to her room. _

_The next day Victoire sat in the common room doing some homework, she hadn't seen Teddy all day part of her was thankful for that. Jon came into the common room sporting his famous smile,_

_"Hey Jon" Victoire said Jon looked over at Victoire._

_"Oh hey Vic" he said looking rather surprised; Victoire looked up at him in question._

_"What's up?" Victoire asked, _

_"Oh nothing, I just thought you were with Teddy" Jon said sounding slightly confused._

_"Why would I be with Teddy?" Victoire said, knowing it was stupid to ask considering everyone still thought they were together._

_"He's been gone all day, hasn't been to any classes I thought maybe you too were together for the day" Jon explained, Jon was very aware of Victoire and Teddy's dysfunctional relationship in fact he had found Victoire crying once or twice after Teddy's drunken rage. _

_"Oh no, I haven't seen him either" Victoire said, Jon's face instantly looked worried. _

_"Oh..well maybe I should go look for him then" Jon said, Victoire shook her head._

_"No I will" she said getting up from her seat, knowing full well if anyone could guess where Teddy would be it was her. She walked out onto the grounds of Hogwarts looking by the lake first, but no luck. She looked in couple other places before coming up on the old abandon grounds keeper's house. There was an overgrown garden in the yard, making the house look like it had a wild way about it. Teddy had always loved it here for some reason, Victoire made her way to the back yard where she found Teddy sitting up against the wall staring out into the woods. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days; his hair was messed up going every which way, his eyes dark and tired. _

_"Teddy" Victoire said through a shaky voice, at first Teddy didn't do anything just continued to stare but then he turned his head locking eyes with Victoire. Even though they just had a fight, their biggest fight yet, Victoire couldn't help but feel compassion for Teddy. All she wanted was to have him hold her in his arms tell her everything is ok, they were ok. That he needed her; that she did in fact make him happy. _

_"Victoire" Teddy said his voice raspy; she went towards him joining him on the ground. They sat in silence for a couple minutes, before Teddy finally talked._

_"Ben told me everything that happened last night" Teddy started; Ben was the kid that lived next to Teddy. He often was witness to their endless fights,_

_"I'm so sorry Vic I really am. I know that sorry doesn't even come close to make it better. But I am so so sorry" Teddy said, Victoire's stomach was in knots. Part of her just wanted to forgive him, forget last night even happened. Before she could say anything Teddy spoke again_

_"I don't deserve you, at all. But I love you, I do Victoire I never want to lose you because I don't know what I do. You were right last night when you said I'd be dead without you because frankly I probably would. I'm going to lay off the drinking, what it does to me isn't worth it. I want to promise you I will never treat you like that ever again for as long as I live" Teddy said looking deep into Victoire's eyes a tear slid down her check, Teddy wiping it away_

_"Okay" Victoire chocked out, not being able to find any other words. Teddy smiled, pulling Victoire into a kiss. _

_"I love you" Victoire whispered._

_"I love you too, so much Victoire. I'm never leaving you" Teddy said against her lips. _

A couple months after that was the day when Teddy had left Victoire, claiming he needed to 'find himself'. But in reality it was the worst decision of his life, he sat in his old bedroom at Harry's house looking at all this things, packed up yet again. This time he didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay be with Victoire but he knew that he couldn't. Victoire wasn't an option for him anymore; she was happy without him and if that's what it took for her to be happy then so be it. Teddy looked around the room one last time making sure he hadn't forgotten anything before leaving once again.


End file.
